Running
by DustyPotatoes
Summary: Clary has developed a special power, one that is potentially dangerous, she goes on the run with a group of people just like her to escape the evil Valentine, who had experimented on her from birth.   Own universe, Jace and Clary pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people, thank you for bothering to read my story, because I know for a fact my summaries sound dumb. This idea came to me in my sleep (believe it or not) and I started writing at two-thirty in the morning, so excuse any parts that don't make much sense. **

**Anyways… On with the story! Enjoy… **

Chapter One

Clary woke up from her nightmare, it had felt so real, in her dream she had been falling off a cliff, she awoke just before she hit the ground in her dream, she could've sworn she settle on the ground as she gasped for breath. Clary rolled over in her bed so she could look at the clock on her bedside table, it was seven thirty AM.

"I many as well get up now." She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the window, wrenching her curtains open so she could look outside. Blinking in the morning sunlight she let her eyes settle before taking in the street below her, a thin layer of snow had settled over everything, making the dank street look much prettier than it usually did. Clary sighed as she gazed across the street, her eyes falling onto a person who looked out of place, she couldn't see his face clearly as she was upstairs and he was on the other side of the road, but he had a very muscular physique and his blonde hair stood out against his black shirt and jeans.

He looked up at her for just a second before he turned and walked off down the street. Clary stared after him, his retreating figure disappearing into the distance.

Clary took a sip of her coffee as she waited for Simon inside Taki's, her favourite coffee shop, she thought back to the boy- no that wasn't right- man outside her house this morning, something about him had been different about him, not just the fact that he had been waiting below her window, but he just seemed… different, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Clary…" Simon called, clicking his fingers in front of Clary's face.

"Wh-what?" Clary looked up, "oh, hi Simon" a smiled automatically sprung onto her face; she got up to embrace her long-time best friend.

"How're you Clary?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Pretty good," Clary said re-claiming he seat, "the art gallery near my house has bought some of my sketches; this is the most money I've had since… since… Mum, well you know…" Clary said her voice cracking.

"Died?" Simon asked, but immediately backtracked after he saw the expression that crossed her face, "Sorry!" He said quickly, "I didn't mean to be so…"

"Uncaring?" Clary finished.

"Clary don't be like that." Simon said, almost pleading.

"Yeah, sorry, how about we go back to my place and rent some crappy movies? You know get some popcorn? Just chill?" Clary suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Simon said throwing a bunch of coins onto the table to pay for Clary's coffee, they got up and exited the small coffee shop.

"So Clary," Simon began as she hailed a cab, "What were you thinking about in the coffee shop?"

"What? Oh… Nothing." Clary said, waving her hand at passing taxis.

"Clary, I was trying to get your attention for three minutes…" Simon said, "You were obviously thinking about something."

"Simon," Clary said turning to her friend, "it was nothing, I just phased out, okay?"

"Yes, okay, Clary," Simon sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Good," Clary said as a taxi pulled up against the curb, "now what do you want to watch?"

"Any good zombie movie?" Simon asked.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." Clary said as the car pulled away from the curb.

Clary got the packet of popcorn out of the microwave and opened it up before tipping the contents into the mixing bowl she had set on the bench. "Hey Simon!" she called from the kitchen, "What movie are we watching first?"

"Um, I don't know…" He called back, "you chose."

"Okay then, I'll be in there in a second."

Clary turned around and picked up the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen bench, she was about to walk into the lounge room when something out of the window caught her eye, it was the man she saw earlier, she caught his eye, he nodded to her and turned around, before walking off down the street.

Clary was so shocked, the popcorn slipped from her hands. "NO!" she yelled reaching for the popcorn that was falling towards the floor; the popcorn stopped falling, suspended in mid-air. Some of the popcorn was inside the bowl, but there were still some kernels outside the bowl, just suspended in the air before her.

"Hey Clary?" Simon asked, walking into the room, "What happened?-" Simon stopped speaking abruptly, looking at the floating popcorn bowl, and then at Clary, "Woah… how did you do that?"

"I-I-I don't know" She tilted her hand left and right, the popcorn moved with it, she moved her hand and set the popcorn back down on the bench, staring at her hands she turned around towards Simon. "What am I?" She asked, still shocked.

"Um… Clary I don't know."

"Well…" Clary said slowly before snapping out of her stupor, "why don't we go watch a movie?"

"Clary, are you sure?" Simon asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Simon." Clary sighed.

"Okay then…"

Clary was sitting down next to Simon on the couch; through the whole duration of the movie he had been shooting regular glances at her.

"Simon?" Clary asked

"Yes?" he replied

"Can you stop looking at me and watch the movie…" She snapped.

"Yes… Sorry…" Simon looked at his watch, "Um, Clary?"

"Yes?" She sighed.

"I have to go. Mum's expecting me home soon, sorry." Clary nodded as Simon walked towards the front door.

"Oh and Simon?" She called after him, he turned around.

"Yes, Clary?"

"Don't tell anyone." He nodded and walked out of the door.

Clary looked at the coffee table, where the remote was sitting, she held out her palm, and the remote flew towards her hand, she switched of the television and got up, walking into the kitchen she pointed her hand at an orange, holding her palm outward the orange lifted off the table and floated towards her, she stopped it midway towards her, she thrust her palm forward and the orange crumpled inwards, before exploding outwards in a shower of pulp.

"Interesting…" She muttered, before walking out of the room, switching the light off behind her.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, well I would like to say thank you to fireboltwing4 for that awesome review, thank you so much, you're now officially on my awesome list, and also a thank you to EurikieAndCeeks'Account for the story alert, you guys are awesome. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys this instalment **

**Chapter Two**

"JACE!" Isabelle yelled irritably, "Where the fuck have you been?" Jace, who had just opened the front door nearly jumped as his friend yelled at him.

Quickly regaining his composure he replied: "I was out."

"Out _where _exactly?" she snapped.

"I think I've found another one." He replied, still just as calm.

"Another what?" Isabelle asked, confusion creeping into her soft features.

"Another one of _us_." Jace replied, frustrated with his friend.

"Oh… Shit… Seriously?" Isabelle said, calming down but equally as serious.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she only just realized what she can do today, but I've known for a while." Jace replied.

"How do you know?" Isabelle gasped.

"Well, things just happened when her emotions were particularly strong. I've been watching her for a while, but she has only consciously done something today."

"Okay." Isabelle said, she was clearly in deep thought, "we should see Magnus, and get to her… Before Valentine does."

"Agreed." Jace nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

Clary lay in her bed, she had a small rubber ball levitating in front of her face, all she could do was stare at it, sleep never came easy, but tonight it was even worse, she had so many thoughts running through her head it was like a wall of noise with absolutely no gaps in it. Clary sighed and levitated the ball over to her bedside table, she rolled over to her sighed and tried to sleep, her eyes slowly slipped shut and she sunk into oblivion.

_CRASH! _Clary was dragged from her peaceful sleep by the loud noise of something breaking downstairs. She shot up in her bed, hearing the heavy footfalls of a person walking up the stairs. Clary gasped, _there's someone in my house_, she thought, waves of terror gripped her as the doorknob on her bedroom door began to rattle as someone on the other side tried to open it. Clary was shaking now, a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead and her throat constricted.

The door opened to reveal a man with silver hair, "Hello Clarissa." He smiled a wide toothy grin, his teeth almost looked pointed in the moon light, "I haven't see you since you were this small," He said indicating her height, which was a point just below his waist, with his hand, "my how you've grown."

"Wh-Who are you?" Clary stammered, surprised that she could actually speak.

"That story is for a later time, for now I want to talk about your new found ability." His smile grew impossibly wider and Clary gasped, _how does he know? _"Yes, Clarissa, I know about your little tricks." He said, as if he could read her thoughts, "I've been watching you for quite a while now."

Clary's breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't breathe, was she hyperventilating? She cursed herself for being so gutless.

"Get out of my house." She rasped. The man's smile slipped from his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice filled with malevolence now.

"I said: Get. Out. Of. My. House." She said slowly, putting as much power into her words as possible. The man's face twisted into a snarl, Clary was taken aback to how quickly this man's attitude towards her change.

"Fine, Clarissa, if you want to be that way, I'll have to educate you. Francois, Timothy, would you please- ah- take care of her." He said to two men who had appeared at the door, Clary hadn't even notice them arrive, it was almost if they had just appeared there. The two men stepped into the room, everything about them was menacing- the way they walked, the way that they shot each other gleeful looks as they approached her.

Without thinking, Clary thrust her hand out at her bedside table, which rose into the air, she moved at across the room, and it smacked one of the men- Timothy- in the side of the head, effectively knocking him unconscious. Francois snarled at the sight of his comrade lying on the floor and lunged at Clary.

It was as if time slowed down as he was flying towards her, she shut her eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. Clary slowly opened her eyes to see Francois' face inches from her, his face frozen into a snarl, Clary screamed and jumped out of the bed, only then did she notice that he was not leaning over her, but floating, as if he had just frozen in mid-air. Clary looked over to the silver haired man, who it seemed, was also frozen.

Clary just stared at him, _did I do this? _She thought, _I couldn't have… Could I? _It was more heavy footfalls coming up the stairs that made Clary's heart jump into her throat, Clary stepped out of her bedroom and onto the landing, she walked across the soft carpet to the stair case, ready to see if what she did to the orange worked on people too. She crept over to the staircase only to see three teenagers.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked suddenly very tired.

"We're here to help you… You _are _Clarissa Fairchild, right?"

"Yes, and _you are?_" Clary asked.

"Well, my name is Jace, this is Isabelle," He said motioning to a very tall black-haired girl next to him, "and this is Alec." He said motioning to a boy on the other side of him, who looked a lot like Isabelle.

"Okay, so are you the people who froze those guys in my bedroom?" She asked.

"Yes…" Jace replied, "Look can we explain this all to you later? Because we _really _need to get out of here..." Jace said, but Clary just stood there, "Now." He said impatiently.

"I can't exactly walk out on the street in these can I?" Clary said motioning to her pyjamas, which was very short shorts and a singlet top.

"I'm not seeing any issues with that." Jace said, a smirk sliding onto his face.

"Well I do! Look here ass hat," Clary said suddenly angry, "It's _snowing_ outside! I am seeing issues with it, okay? I'm going to get dressed." Clary said stalking back to her bedroom.

"Well," Jace smirked, "they were right about red heads- fiery temper."

"I heard that!" Clary called from the bathroom, this only made Jace smirk more.

"Jace, can we not antagonize her, she'll be with us for a while…" Isabelle sighed.

"Fine…" Jace said in resignation.

"All right, let's go," Clary said emerging from the bathroom. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well you're just going to have to wait to find out." Alec smiled.

"Okay…" Clary said before the four of them walked out of her front door.

**A/N: Okay, again thank you for reading, also any constructive criticism would be nice, so please review so I know how you would like this story to go. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed **

**Moustcahio xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I have nothing much to say but: Enjoy… **

**Chapter Three**

Francois fell headfirst into the headboard of the bed, "OW, FUCK!" He cried rubbing his forehead.

"Oh shut up Francois," The silver-haired man said, "Francois, it also looks like you'll need a new partner." He said eyeing the crumpled body of Timothy in disdain, "I think she actually killed him."

"She can't have!" Francois cried, leaping off the bed and down to his partner's body.

"Oh don't be dramatic." The silver-haired man said coldly, "we'll see if he's dead soon enough"

Francois remained silent, and stared down at his long-time partner, before he knew it the body of his colleague, and friend was turning into dust.

"Why did you let that happen?" Francois yelled, leaping to his feet. "He was loyal and obedient, and you let him… you let him… d-d-die." There were tears in his eyes and he was struggling to keep the lump out of his throat.

"Francois, if you know what's good for you, you will stop that right now, unless you want the same fate as dear Timothy there." He said toeing the dust at his feet.

"Yes of course," Francois said, "but you have to promise me one thing…"

"That depends on what the "thing" is." The man said.

"You let me kill that red-head bitch." Francois snarled.

"Of course, Francois."

"Thank you," Francois said gratefully, "Lord Valentine…"

"No, seriously, where are we going?" Clary asked Jace for the umpteenth time.

"Clary…" Jace breathed in irritation, "I have already told you that we can't say it's location with other people around… Anyone could be listening." Emphasising his point, Jace looked around scoping out the area and the people in it.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Clary, it's too dangerous." Jace interjected. Clary shot a pleading look at Alec and Isabelle.

"No, Clary, I'm sorry, you'll find out soon enough." Alec said apologetically, while Isabelle just shook her head. Clary sighed and looked straight ahead; it was snowing again, making the Manhattan streets look beautiful. The glow from the street lights, made small puddles of light along the dim streets, swirls of snow floated around in wave-like shapes from the slight gusts of wind, and despite the fact that it was the early hours of the morning; cars still drove past almost constantly.

Before Clary knew it she was face-to-face with a derelict cathedral that had obviously been abandoned for quite a while.

"Is this it?" Clary asked, slightly disappointed, she was expecting something exciting- a high-tech fortress, maybe a house hidden inside a cave- not a dingy old cathedral on an even more dingy old street.

Clary's three companions remained silent the only reply she got was a small nod from Isabelle. Jace was busy trying to find his key to unlock the door and Alec was busy staring off into the distance, obviously his mind was elsewhere.

The door finally unlocked and the four stepped inside, Clary, who was expecting lines of pews was taken aback at the sight of a small foyer, that was completely empty except for an elevator directly across the room from the door. Jace stepped up to the elevator, finding yet another key and unlocking the chrome grille separating the group from their only source of entry to the main building. Jace slid open the grille, "After you." He said motioning for Clary to enter with his hands, Clary quickly obliged, stepping inside she took in her surroundings. The inside of the elevator was red- red walls, red ceiling, and even red carpeting. Unlike the other elevators Clary had been in, this one only had one button, instead of several, all it said underneath was "Inst.".

Alec punched the small gold button and the elevator lurched upwards. The elevator was painfully slow, and Clary, who had never been a fan of confined spaces, was getting increasingly nervous, a sweat had broken out on her forehead and her hands were trembling. Being scared of small spaces wasn't something Clary had always been scared of, it had started when she was six, she was messing around in her mother's art studio and had climbed into one of her chests (she didn't know why) and had accidentally locked herself in. She had spent hours in the chest calling out, screaming, crying, kicking; anything that would get her mother's attention. Finally, after hours and hours her mother found her, and clary had never been able to deal with small spaces again.

"Clary?" Someone called, "Clary!"

"What?" Clary asked, she then realized that she had tears rolling down her cheeks, and that the elevator had stopped.

"Where here," Alec said as the doors slid open, "Welcome to the Institute." He said, motioning with his arms for her to step out of the elevator and look around.

Clary stepped out of the elevator with a look of awe written on her face, the place was massive, the elevator opened out into a large living area with four couches placed around a television, there was three bookcases full of movies, and various games consoles, the controllers were strewn across the floor in front of the television.

There was also a kitchen space; with a bench in the corner of the room with lots of shelves and cupboards, which, from what she could see, were filled with food and various cooking utensils.

"This place is amazing…" Clary breathed.

"Wait until you see the rest of it." Someone from behind her said in a silky-smooth voice, making Clary jump.

Clary spun around to see a man, he was covered in glitter from head to toe, the light reflected of each sparkle onto the wall, making it look like he was glowing. His hair was straight, and was neck length. His clothes were, interesting, to say the least, he wore a silk shirt with a cravat, which was strange enough by itself, but this cravat was sequined, and also black skinny-leg jeans. _He would've looked handsome enough if it weren't for his strange in dress, _Clary thought to herself.

"You must be Clary," The man said, extending his hand out to her.

"Yes…" Clary said, shaking his hand, "and you are…?"

"Oh!" The man said, "Have these three not told you about me?" He said gesturing to Alec, Jace, and Isabelle.

"Uh… No, we didn't have much chance to talk, you know with all the secretive-ness and whatnot." Clary replied.

"Oh, well my name is Magnus Bane, and I am very pleased to meet you." Magnus said with a dazzling smile, his teeth were so white Clary feared she would become blind if she stared into them too long. "Now," He continued, "We must talk about your current situation. Would you accompany me to my office?"

"Yeah… I guess so" Clary said.

"Marvellous!" Magnus beamed, "Shall we go now then?" Offering Clary his arm.

"Okay…" Clary said, a little taken aback, she did not take his arm.

"Great!" Magnus boomed before walking through a door to their left.

Magnus' office was right through the door, it was filled with bookshelves, and each shelf was filled to the brim with books. Magnus was seated in front of her, behind his desk.

"Well Clary," All his cheeriness from earlier was gone, "I'm afraid that you are in a bit of a pickle."

"How so?" Clary replied, frowning.

"Well, you can't go home." He replied solemnly.

"Why not?" Clary said, feeling helpless, home was all she had left of her mother.

"It's way too dangerous."

"Look here, buddy!" Clary yelled, venting all of her frustration and anxiety, "I have looked after myself since I was fourteen, with no one else around. I've paid for my food, found work, kept my grades at school up, I have coped without adults ever since my Mother died, what protection can you give me that I don't already have?"

"The thing is Clary," Magnus said, staying calm, "That wasn't your mother, and the man who broke into your house- Valentine- has been monitoring you for your whole life."

"You're kidding me right." Clary snorted, "That is so ridiculous! Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Is it as ridiculous as that little power you've developed?" Magnus asked, still calm.

"How do you know about that?" Clary spat.

"Clary…" Magnus said massaging his temples, "we've been monitoring you too."

"You what?" Clary yelled, her voice getting steadily louder. "I can't _fucking _believe this! Where is my privacy?"

"Clary you have-"

"No! I don't have to do anything! I'm out of here!" Clary said, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that went well…" Magnus muttered to himself.

**A/N: oooohh, Clary lost it :P, well tell me what you think guys. I hope you liked it. Review if you have any constructive criticism, I want to know if you guys like where this is going, and if not, how to change it. Anyways see you for now **

**Moustachio xx **


End file.
